


Oh, Yuuri ~

by powderbleu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Total Fluff, VictUuri, sweet victor, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderbleu/pseuds/powderbleu
Summary: Victor and Yuuri share a sweet moment together in their hotel beds in Barcelona. OrA one shot in which it's the night before the Grand Prix Final and Victor patiently waits for Yuuri to tell him what's wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this between episodes 10 and 11 because I had a lot of feelings >.< So, I originally wrote this just for me, but I thought I'd also share it with all of you! Hope you like it :3

_Oh, Yuuri._

Victor thought to himself as he gazed at the Japanese skater resting peacefully on the hotel bed, nestled deeply in his blanket.

The Grand Prix Final starts tomorrow, and Victor's sleeping beauty needs as much rest as he can get.

Victor finished drying off his hair from his shower and threw on his sweat pants. He took another longing look at Yuuri before he turned out the light and gently crawled into his own bed, separated from Yuuri’s by barely an inch.

Victor settled, and moonlight began to fill the silent room, softly covering them in its protective embrace. Victor couldn't help but stare at Yuuri's softened features: his eyelashes creating intricate shadows on his cheeks, the glimmer of his ring adding a hint of gold to his slightly pink face.

_Beautiful._

Yuuri shifted slightly, and Victor froze.

“V-Victor?” Yuuri whispered, longing in his voice, brow slightly furrowed. He reached his right hand toward Victor, desperately needing his touch.

Victor softened a smile and took Yuuri’s right hand in his own, rings making a slight _ting_ as they collided, only briefly.

“I’m here, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri noticeably relaxed at the other man’s reassurance, releasing a deep exhale. Yuuri shifted closer, his forehead pressing against their intertwined fingers. He held Victor’s hand with a loving tenderness – a grip pleading _please never let go._

The room once again began to settle in silence, and Victor began to think he could forever drift to sleep with Yuuri’s hand entangled with his own and want nothing more in life. But, then:

“Yurushite . . . I’m sorry.”

It was so quiet Victor almost didn’t hear. Yuuri’s ears tinted a deep pink as he brought Victor’s hand gently to his lips, leaving their imprint. Victor melted at the warm, loving touch of _Yuuri._

Despite the younger man’s words, Victor couldn’t help but think _beautiful._

Yuuri’s eyes opened slightly. Not yet able to look directly at Victor, he gazed down at their joined hands that still rested on his soft lips. Only then did Victor notice silent tears swelling around Yuuri’s reddened eyes.

Victor’s free hand went to wipe away an escaped tear falling slowly down Yuuri’s puffy cheek, holding the younger man’s face in his hand.

_Warm._

_Beautiful._

Yuuri leaned into the loving, gentle touch.

Unsure what forgiveness Yuuri needed from him, Victor silently waited for Yuuri to elaborate, as he learned to do months ago in China.

A few moments later, ever so slowly, Yuuri started.

“For forgetting. I—” his words choked, “I’ve never felt so embarrassed.” Yuuri’s brow furrowed at his words, and somehow he blushed even deeper than before, red gently peppering his already rosy nose and cheeks.

 _This man,_ Victor thought as his face melted into an expression of utmost love and sweetness.

He moved in closer, ignoring the small gap between their beds, feeling Yuuri’s warmth radiating through the covers. With his left hand, he ran his fingers along Yuuri’s jawline to his chin. He tilted Yuuri’s chin upward to meet his eyes, right hands still tightly clasped between their bodies in a warm embrace. He was close enough to feel Yuuri’s breath hitch; close enough to feel the heat escape past his lips.

Deep chocolate eyes swelled in front of him. It took all of Victor’s strength not to sweep the younger skater into a tight hug and spread wet kisses all over his body.

“It’s okay, dorogoy—”

“It’s not okay!” Yuuri spat out. The sudden sharpness of his voice threw Victor off balance, filling the softly lit room with tension. His voice rang through the room, and Victor found himself staring wide-eyed at Yuuri, mouth agape.

Yuuri shifted his head down and clung to Victor’s hand as if he feared Victor would let go – an unnecessary fear, but one Victor was suddenly uncertain of how to cast from Yuuri’s mind.

He stared and waited.

Patiently.

With his hand caressing Yuuri, salty tears fell down unabashedly from pained eyes, blending together hand and cheek.

_Warm._

Tension slowly lifted from Yuuri at every slight touch and gentle caress from Victor’s skilled hand, coaxing Yuuri again to speak.

Tears dried and his words came soft, but hurried.

“You must have been so confused. All this time I thought you came on a whim, that you might leave at any minute – and I must’ve seemed so distant after everything I did and –”

Yuuri’s words became lost on his tongue as Victor took Yuuri’s hand to his mouth, gently pressing a thumb to warm lips. Slowly, Victor moved from finger to finger, paying each joint equal attention and love. He stopped near the soft skin that held Yuuri’s bright gold ring, glistening in the moonlight.

“Do you regret it?” Victor locked warm brown eyes with his own bright and blue, filled with softness and love.

“W-what?” It took a moment for Yuuri to process what Victor was saying, missing the warm touches of lips on his fingers.

“The banquet. Do you regret it?” Victor’s love-filled eyes reflected a hint of sadness and worry at what Yuuri’s answer might be. As much as he didn’t want to show it, Yuuri’s moment of forgetfulness stung when logically he knew it shouldn’t.

Yuuri tried to look away, but Victor’s hand lifted his chin, locking their eyes in place, gently demanding eye contact.

Victor waited, patiently gazing into deep brown eyes with as much care and sweetness his body would allow without completely taking Yuuri’s lips with his own.

Yuuri paused, thinking over what Victor asked him.

Then, all at once, Yuuri’s expression melted into butter, and a soft smile blossomed on his face, complementing the rose in his cheeks.

“How could I? Victor – ” Yuuri stopped and his face grew slightly more serious; now he was the one demanding their eye contact.

Carefully, “Victor . . . I would fail at the Grand Prix Final a hundred times over again if it meant I would end up here with you.”

Blush enveloped Victor’s face and his eyes shined with sparks of pure love.

_This man._

He pressed a soft smile on the tip of Yuuri’s ring finger, lazily running his lips along smooth skin until he pressed deeply on the glistening ring.

“Then there’s nothing to apologize for, my Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at http://powderbleu.tumblr.com/


End file.
